50 Sentences
by 1wingedangelX
Summary: Sometimes simple sentences can define complicated things. 50 Sentences - AquaxTerra


Hey y'all! Long time no see! (cowers) Sorry for not updating... anything really... I've been having a hard time with school and such, leaving me with no time. (I should actually be working on some summer homework right now...) But I've made it through the worst and I hope to get back to everything soon! ANYWAY! I've decided to jump the bandwagon and try one of these 50 Sentence challenge things.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own BBS, Disney or anything related to the two.

Enjoy~

* * *

**Ring -**

Terra knew Aqua was never one for jewelry, but he always wondered what she would look like with a glittering ring in her left ring finger.

**Hero -**

Terra was often known as a knight in shining armor by his many admirers, but Aqua always saw him as the hero-type.

**Memory -**

"Remember, we used to play here with Ven," Terra said as he squeezed his wife's hand.

**Box -**

Aqua would never tell Terra that she kept a flower that he gave her as a child in a small, secret box.

**Run -**

"Run!" Aqua screamed as she saw her best friend head directly into a mob of Unversed, knowing that he would do the exact opposite.

**Hurricane -**

Whenever they got into arguments, Ven dreaded the ungodly mess they would create for him to clean up.

**Wings -**

The first time Terra sparred with Aqua, she moved so gracefully and jumped so high, he swore he saw wings.

**Cold -**

Aqua hated the cold, but Terra knew just how to make her favorite hot chocolate to warm her up.

**Red -**

Terra knew that Aqua looked beautiful in blue, but he liked the red blush of her cheeks whenever he kissed her much better.

**Drink -**

Although he always complained, Terra never turned down a request from Aqua to try a new potion she created.

**Midnight -**

"Mind if I join you?" Aqua asked as she sat next to Terra to view the stars.

**Temptation -**

Contrary to popular belief, Aqua wasn't good at restraining herself, as proven by the kiss marks all along Terra's neck.

**View -**

As Aqua picked up a fallen book, Terra couldn't stop from indulging himself when he noticed how lean her legs were.

**Music -**

No one else but Aqua knew that Terra like to sing in the shower, so she often found herself sitting outside his door, just listening.

**Silk -**

The first time Terra stroked Aqua's skin, he couldn't help but compare it to silk.

**Cover -**

"Looks like my cover's been blown," Terra said as he grinned sheepishly while leaning down to steal a kiss.

**Promise -**

Looking at her Wayfinder was a reminder to the promise that she would definitely see him again.

**Dream -**

Terra often saw Aqua in his dreams, but they had nothing on the real thing.

**Candle -**

Aqua would remember back to the night where she and Terra sat as children, clinging to each other, in a single candlelight's glow, waiting for the lights to come back on.

**Talent -**

"Terra, I think you have a talent for pissing Aqua off, congrats."

**Silence -**

Aqua knew Terra wasn't one to express feelings with words, so she learned to read his silences.

**Journey -**

No matter how long his journey would take or how far it would take him, Terra knew right where he wanted to finish.

**Fire -**

"I'm sorry! It was an accident!" Aqua repeated over and over again as he spread salve on Terra's burn marks.

**Strength -**

Terra was known as the "strong one" as the group, so why was it that he was reduced to a stammering pile of jell-o whenever Aqua, so much as, smiled at him?

**Mask -**

He wore a thick mask when she first met him, but she refused to give up until she saw his real face.

**Ice -**

"Burns and now frostbite?" Terra murmured as Aqua apologized profusely while tending to his wounds.

**Fall -**

Aqua was never afraid of falling since she loved heights, but it was falling for Terra that sent shivers up her spine.

**Forgotten -**

Not a single memory, fact, or detail about her was ever forgotten by him.

**Dance -**

"Maybe dancing isn't your thing," Ven said as Terra whispered that it was "worth it because Aqua asked" while rubbing his sore feet.

**Body -**

The night of their wedding, Aqua and Terra made sure to memorize the contours of each other's body thoroughly.

**Sacred -**

Terra was always scared of touching her, after all, demons shouldn't touch angels.

**Farewells -**

"This isn't a good-bye, it's a 'see you later'."

**World -**

It didn't matter what world he was in, just as long as Aqua was there.

**Formal **-

When Aqua saw Terra at the Prince's ball, she found herself wanting to be in a beautiful dress to dance with her loved one too.

**Fever -**

Ven couldn't help but laugh at the irony of Aqua and Terra getting a fever at the same time.

**Laugh -**

As a child, one of Terra's main goals of his day was to make Aqua laugh.

**Lies -**

"Was it a lie when you said you loved me?"

**Forever (Continuing "Lies") -**

"How could it be when it's always been you in my heart?"

**Overwhelmed -**

Aqua was always good with words, but when she saw Terra getting down on one knee, she couldn't find any.

**Whisper -**

They used to whisper to each other as children when sneaking out at night, now they whisper as they lie together.

**Wait -**

Aqua knew better than to ask Terra to wait for her; there were some things that he needed to do alone.

**Talk -**

"We need to talk," Aqua said as she held up her ruined book and glared at the cowering brunet across the room.

**Search -**

Terra never had to search for Aqua, his body was just naturally drawn to her's.

**Hope -**

Aqua was determined to stay alive; how else would Ven and Terra find their way home if her light went out?

**Eclipse -**

There were times when Terra felt that his light was being covered by darkness, it was only Aqua who could find his light again.

**Gravity -**

It hurt realizing that he could only keep his feet firmly planted to the earth as she soared high above, defying gravity.

**Highway -**

Aqua found herself always moving quickly through her life, so she was relieved when she found someone to slow her down.

**Unknown -**

They didn't know what lied ahead of them, all they knew was that they weren't looking back.

**Lock -**

He had locked his emotions so deep within him that he forgot that someone might have the key.

**Breathe -**

They found themselves breathing in time as they embraced after so long, finally reunited.

* * *

Some punctuation may have been harmed in the making of this...

These two need more love. I'm, quite honestly, obsessed with them. This was actually quite fun! I might do another some time!

Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review! Until next time!~


End file.
